eurofamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Eurovision Song Contest winners
Sixty-two songs have won the Eurovision Song Contest, an annual competition organised by member countries of the European Broadcasting Union. The contest, which has been broadcast every year since its debut in 1956, is one of the longest-running television programmes in the world. The contest's winner has been determined using numerous voting techniques throughout its history; centre to these have been the awarding of points to countries by juries or televoters. The country awarded the most points is declared the winner.Extract from the rules for the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest. Eurovision.tv. Retrieved on 22 August 2007. The first Eurovision Song Contest was not won on points, but by votes (two per country), and only the winner was announced.Eurovision 1956. Eurovision.tv. Retrieved on 24 May 2008. * There have been 59 contests, with one winner each year except the tied 1969 contest, which had four. Twenty-six different countries have won the contest. Switzerland won the first contest in 1956. The country with the highest number of wins is Ireland, with seven. Portugal is the country with the longest history in the contest without a win; it made its forty-seventh appearance at the 2014 contest. The only person to have won more than once as performer is Ireland's Johnny Logan, who performed "What's Another Year" in 1980 and "Hold Me Now" in 1987. Logan is also one of only five songwriters to have written more than one winning entry ("Hold Me Now" 1987 and "Why Me?" 1992, performed by Linda Martin).O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest – The Official History. Carlton Books, UK. 2007 ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 This unique distinction makes Logan the only person to have three Eurovision victories to his/her credit, as either singer, songwriter or both. The other four songwriters with more than one winning entry to their credit are, Willy van Hemert (Netherlands, 1957 and 1959), Yves Dessca (Monaco, 1971 and Luxembourg, 1972), Rolf Løvland (Norway, 1985 and 1995) and Brendan Graham (Ireland, 1994 and 1996). Winning the Eurovision Song Contest provides a unique opportunity for the winning artist(s) to capitalise on their success and surrounding publicity by launching or furthering their international career. However, throughout the history of the contest, relatively few of these artists have gone on to be huge international stars. The most notable winning Eurovision artists whose career was directly launched into the spotlight following their win were the members of ABBA, who won the 1974 contest for Sweden with their song "Waterloo." ABBA went on to be one of the most successful bands of its time.BBC News (6 December 2005). ABBA's Bjorn says no to reunion. Retrieved on 15 March 2008. Another notable winner who subsequently achieved international fame and success was Céline Dion, who won the 1988 contest for Switzerland with the song "Ne partez pas sans moi." List ;Notes: Eleven Eurovision winners (alongside three non-winners) featured at the Congratulations concert in 2005, in which ABBA's "Waterloo" was voted the most popular song of the contest's first fifty years.ABBA win 'Eurovision 50th' vote. BBC News (23 October 2005). Retrieved on 22 August 2007. Ireland has finished first seven times, more than any other country, Ireland also won the contest for three consecutive years (1992, 1993, 1994), more consecutive years than any other country. Three countries have won twice in a row, Spain (1968 and 1969), Luxembourg (1972 and 1973) and Israel (1978 and 1979). Apart from Switzerland's win in the first contest, Serbia is the only country to win with its debut entry (in 2007). Since the introduction of the current voting system in 1975, the winner of the contest has been decided by the final voting nation on eleven occasions.1979, 1980, 1981, 1984, 1988, 1991, 1993, 1998, 2002 and 2003. The largest margin of victory was that of Alexander Rybak in 2009, who won by 169 points. Rybak won with 387 points, a record score, winning twelve points from sixteen out of 41 countries (excluding themselves). Although Alexander Rybak holds the record of the highest number of points in the contest's history, Loreen, the Swedish winner of 2012 broke Rybak's title of the most twelve points earned by a country. Loreen gained twelve points from eighteen out of 41 countries (excluding themselves). Also, with the current voting system, the lowest winning score is 123 points, accomplished by Norway in 1985, with the song "La Det Swinge" by the duo Bobbysocks. The lowest total is the eighteen points scored by the four winning countries in 1969. The 2011 winners Eldar & Nigar, who received 221 points, set the lowest average score for a winning song, with their entry receiving 5,26 points per voting country. The United Kingdom has finished second fifteen times at Eurovision (most recently in 1998), more than any other country. The most successful country never to have won the Contest is Malta, having finished second in 2002 and 2005 and third in 1992 and 1998. There is no official runner-up for two of the contests - 1956 and 1969. In 1956 only the winner, Switzerland, was announced, whilst there were speculative reports that Germany ended up in second place in 1956 with "Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück" by Walter Andreas Schwarz, on account that Germany was chosen to host the 1957 contest. In 1969 four songs shared first place by achieving the same number of points, and the second best result was achieved by Switzerland, who is not considered an official runner-up, because of the draw for first place. By country as a whole have only won once in 2010. Before the German Reunification, the Federal Republic of Germany (also known by its common English name of West Germany) had won once in 1982.]] Years in italics indicate joint wins. By language Between 1966 and 1973, and again between 1977 and 1998, countries were only permitted to perform in their own language; see the main Eurovision Song Contest article. In 2007 Marija Šerifović's "Molitva" became the first Serbian-language song to win the contest, the first winner since 1989 to be in a language that had never produced a winning song before and the first winner since 1998 to be entirely in a language other than English. Photogallery Image:LysAssia2012october.jpg|Lys Assia winner of the 1956 contest. File:Gigliola_Cinquetti_(1966).jpg|Gigliola Cinquetti winner of the 1964 contest. File:Eurovision Song Contest 1965 - France Gall.jpg|France Gall winner of the 1965 contest. Image:Sandie Shaw 3.jpg|Sandie Shaw winner of the 1967 contest. Image:Lulu crop.jpg|Lulu one of the four winners of the 1969 contest. Image:Annemariedavid.jpg|Anne Marie David winner of the 1973 contest. Image:ABBA - TopPop 1974 5.png|Abba winners of the 1974 and the 50th anniversary contests. File:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 rehearsals - United Kingdom - Brotherhood of Man 20.png|Brotherhood of Man winners of the 1976 contest Image:Johnny-Logan---2010---3---(Gentry).jpg|Johnny Logan winner of the 1980, 1987 contests. File:Nicole_seibert_big.jpg|Nicole Hohloch winner of the 1982 contest. Image:Céline Dion 2012.jpg|Celine Dion winner of the 1988 contest. File:Secret_Garden1.jpg|Secret Garden winner of the 1995 contest. Image:Dana International Euro 2.jpg|Dana International winner of the 1998 contest. File:Charlotte_Perrelli_1c310_7029.jpg|Charlotte Nilsson winner of the 1999 contest. Image:Sertab Erener - Zenne - Cropped.jpg|Sertab Erener winner of the 2003 contest. File:Ruslana_conducting_the_orchestra.jpg|Ruslana winner of the 2004 contest. Image:Paparizou Fisika Mazi 3.jpg|Helena Paparizou winner of the 2005 contest. Image:ESC 2007 Serbia - Marija Serifovic - Molitva.jpg|Marija Šerifović winner of the 2007 contest. Image:ESC 2008 - Russia - Dima Bilan, 1st semifinal.jpg|Dima Bilan winner of the 2008 contest. Image:Alexander Rybak i Skien 3.jpg|Alexander Rybak winner of the 2009 contest. Image:Lena Meyer-Landrut at PC after 2010 Eurovision 2.jpg|Lena winner of the 2010 contest. Image:Loreen By Daniel Åhs Karlsson.jpg|Loreen winner of the 2012 contest. Image:Emmelie de Forest, ESC2013 press conference 12 (crop).jpg|Emmelie de Forest, winner of the 2013 contest. Image:20140321 Conchita Wurst 4188.jpg|Conchita Wurst, winner of the 2014 contest. See also * Eurovision Song Contest winners discography * List of Junior Eurovision Song Contest winners Notes and references Footnotes References Bibliography *Eurovision Song Contest history. Eurovision.tv. Retrieved on 19 August 2007. *History. ESCtoday.com. Retrieved on 19 August 2007. *John Kennedy O'Connor (2005). The Eurovision Song Contest 50 Years The Official History. London: Carlton Books Limited. ISBN 1-84442-586-X. Category:Eurovision Song Contest winners Category:Eurovision Song Contest